Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to safety devices, and more particularly, to camera and monitor safety devices including a video safety monitor with adjustable support that externally attaches to the body of a cell phone with support arms and interlocking ridges. This video safety monitor with adjustable support arms works in concert with an interactive camera. The interactive camera is focused on an area of concern in which the captured image is transmitted back to the video safety monitor with adjustable support arms. For the purpose of clarity. “Area of Concern” is defined as the area the user focuses the interactive camera, e.g., front windshield, backseat, etc.
Dialing and texting on a cell phone while driving or walking can be dangerous to the cell phone user and others nearby the cell phone user. For instance, property damage and human injuries, hospitalizations, and deaths have resulted from people dialing, texting, or reading text messages on cell phones. This is a problem for drivers of automobiles who use a mobile communication device while driving a vehicle. This is also a problem for pedestrians and drivers of other automobiles who are exposed to driver using a cell phone.
Various cameras and monitors exist to assist drivers in a number of capacities (i.e., a backup safety camera to view objects that may be present behind a car, a bumper camera to assist drivers in parallel parking, etc.). However, none of the existing cameras or monitors allow cell phone users any measure of safety while dialing, texting, and reading text when engaged in a road-related activity, such as walking, driving, or even idling at a traffic light. This safety video monitor with adjustable support arms being attached externally to the body of a cell phone will allow a measure of safety. This is made possible by the adjustable support arms that lock the video externally to the body of the cell phone. This video monitor will work in concert with an existing camera focused on an area by the user (an area of concern).
Other currently existing safety mechanisms work in concert with the cell phone to prevent dialing, viewing, or texting. This is a problem for cell phone users who expect to have the ability to use their cell phone for any necessary moment, including times when a user is engaged in such a road-related activity. For example, a person who is driving an automobile in an emergency situation may need to call the police, the fire department, a doctor or hospital, a family member, a friend, or any of several other parties who need to be informed of the emergency.
Therefore, what is needed is a safety mechanism that works independently of dialing, viewing, and texting features of a cell phone to assist a person in remaining attentive to areas of concern while the person is using the cell phone to dial, view, or text.